I Still Am
by LorMenari
Summary: Sequal to "I Will Be"...follows Jake, Bella, Edward, the Cullens, and the pack...Bella has chosen Jake and Edward is having a hard time dealing with it. What happens when the Edward we all knew and loved turns into a stalker? "T" for now...may go up
1. Twilight

**Here is my sequal to "I Will Be" or at least the first chapter. It's been too long, I know, but hopefully you'll like it. Thanks! Oh chapter inspired by the song Twilight by Vanessa Carlton.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

I felt that Edward deserved a final goodbye. After all, we had been very close at one point. I wanted to make sure he knew how much he changed me by letting me into his life. We were meeting in the clearing. I didn't want Jake to come. He had just gotten over his amnesia and this was something I had to do by myself. However, I did allow Seth to be my guardian wolf. Alice was alos going to come.

I had arrived at the clearing and saw he was waiting for me. The sun was shining brilliantly today and I could see the shimmer of his skin.

"Bella."

"Hello, Edward."

"Why did you need to do this?"

He seemed so sad, so hurt and I hated that this was the way it had to be.

"I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. And how much you changed me. I will always be your friend, Edward, know that."

"Bella..."

He looked so tortured but I had to do this.

"Before you, I was normal. But you came into my life, even against your better judgement, and woke me up from the common life I was living. And I always thought I knew how the world worked, but, because of you, I see so differently. Nothing will be looked at in the same light as it was before. You once told me that twilight was the safest time but also the saddest. I think it's the most wonderful. And because of you, I have seen twilight. I use to just want to blend in and take things as they came. But, you taught me that I had the power to change things."

"Yes...well, that lesson you took to heart. You're with...the mu-Jacob now..."

"Yes, the sun shined through and pushed away all the clouds of gloom you left behind. But, that's really besides the point, Edward. I can't believe I never knew the truth about what was out there. But, by looking in your eyes, I knew you had something to reviel to me. Something that would cause me to cease being normal."

"You were never normal, Bella. And I do regret bringing you into this life sometimes."

He wasn't making this any easier.

"I know...all I am saying is that if I had never met you, I wouldn't be the person I am now. Thank you."

"You are welcome..."

"Seth, I am ready. Goodbye Alice, Edward."

Alice gave me a hug and I got on Seth's back.

With that, I was gone forever from Edward Cullen's love life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If there are any gramatical or spelling mistakes I am sorry. I am not using a program, just typing on the site. Review please? Oh here are the lyrics to the song.**

I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

_[Verse 2]_  
Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

_[Bridge]_  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

_[Verse 3]_  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

_[Chorus]_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...  
Vanessa Carlton Twilight


	2. What a Wonderful World

********

****

**I have another update for y'all! It's Paul's POV because this story isn't about just Jake/Bella. :) This chapter is based on the song "What a Wonderful World." I personally used the version by Michael Buble! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Paul POV_

Today seemed like any other day. I had patrol until 3AM when Embry took over for me. Then, I went back to my house to sleep. But, now I am restless. I do not have patrol again til 9PM and it's only 11AM. I could go see what Jared is doing but knowing him, he will be with Kim. I can't imagine imprinting on someone. Knowing you have to spend the rest of your life stuck to some chick would suck. I don't get why Sam, Jared, and Jake love it. Well, at least Jake loves it now. Before, when he didn't realize he imprinted on Bella, he detested it. And then there is Quil. He imprinted on a child. I don't think I could handle that. Oh well...I still have Embry, Leah and Seth on my saide. WEll, I think Seth wouldn't care either way. I still couldn't believe Leah and Seth were in the pack now. I am so bored I have to take a walk.

I headed to the beach. I knod of just wanted to be alone. It is very rare that I am ever alone with my thoughts anymore.

The beach was relatively quiet and there was only one person that I could see. Let's justsay she had an amazing body. Suddenly, I did not want to be alone. So, I jogged over to her.

"Hi sweet thing...you look like you feel straight from Heaven," yeah it isn't my smoothest but whatever. She'd be a fool to say no to me.

"Excuse me!" she said as she turned to look me in the eyes.

Damn. It's Rachel Black, Billy's daughter and Jake's older sister. And all of a sudden the world just became the most amazing place. The skies were the most brilliant shade of blue and the waves crashing on the beach were absolutely spectacular to look at.

"Sorry Rachel..."

"Paul?"

"Yeah," I couldn't think of what to say to this angel. All I knew is that the world was right as long as she was with me.

"Very articulate...at least that hasn't changed. You're huge."

"I have to go."

"But..Paul?"

"I'll be at your house in like thirty minutes. Please be there," I said, hoping she'd show when I wanted her to.

"I will."

I took off. I had to talk to Sam. I imprinted. She was everything to me. Absolutely everything. I take back all the negative things I thought about imprinting. It's great.

I walked into Sam's house to see him sitting on the couch with Emily.

"Paul? What's going on?" he asked.

"Sam...I was at the beach. I saw Rachel. I..."

"What did you do to her?"

"I imprinted."

"Damn," he said as Emily squealed.

"Yeah. I ran from her."

"Paul..."

"I told her to meet me at her house soon. What do I tell her?" I was in full on panic now.

"Well, for starters, you get to explain the whole wolf thing. Have fun with that. And imprinting. Then, yo0u have to tell Jake that you imprinted on his sister."

"Ugh...he's going to be so pissed at me."

"That's an understatement."

"Alright. Go tell her, Paul," Emily said as she handed me a muffin. She always knew what to do to call me down. Give me food.

I slowly made my way to the Black's. When I got there, I noticed Bella's truck. Ever since school got out, she's been spending all her time in LaPush. Not that I minded. Bella was okay for a pale face and an ex-leech lover. Plus, she was my brother's imprint.

I walked in and Jake looked up at me from the couch.

"Hey Paul...what brings you here?"

"Paul! You came at just the right time. I'm cooking," Bella yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks Bella," I answered, "Oh I am waiting for Rachel. I saw her at the beach and asked her to meet me here. When did she get back from college?"

"Last night-wait why do you need to meet my sister here?"

"Here Jake, Paul, I made pork chops and potatoes," Bella said as she came in with our plates.

"Thanks babe," Jake said as she leaned in and kissed him. She placed the plates on the coffee table in front of us.

"I imprinted Jake."

"What?"

Now Bella was interested too.

"I imprinted on Rachel."

"Paul that is so awesome!" Bella said as she rushed to hug me.

"You what?" Jake asked in an almost whisper.

"Jake look-"

"No. You can't."

He was off the couch and shaking now. Bella rushed over to him to try to calm him down.

"Jake...I know you are upset...but, man, I will always protect her. I will always love her...Jake, Rachel is my everything."

"I am what?" Rachel asked from the doorway. I was too busy with Jake that I didn't even hear her come in.

I can just imagine what she is thinking. Here is a guy, who came on to her at the beach and then ran off telling her to meet him at her house, her brother, who looks like he wants to kill said guy, and little Bella holding her brother back.

Jake calmed down and slumped back on the couch, pulling Bella into his lap. I walked over to Rachel.

"Hi..."

"Paul, what is going on? Jake?"

"Paul has to explain that to you. It's his job now," Jake told her.

"Okay...this may sound completely insane...but I am a wolf. A werewolf...a shapeshifter really-"

"Paul! I don't have time for stories!"

"Please, just listen to him, Rachel. He is telling the truth," Bella said. Thank the great spirits for her.

"Fine."

"There is a pack of us. Don't you remember the legends your dad used to tell? About the protecters and the cold ones? It's true. All true."

"I don't..."

"I know. It's hard to believe. But, it's what we are."

"Let's say I believe you. Who are the 'we' you are talking about?"

"Well, our leader, Alpha, is Sam. Jake will be Alpha one day though. And then there is-"

"Wait. Jake? My baby brother?" she said as she turned to Jacob.

"Yeah. I am one of them," he said.

"Okay...continue Paul."

"Umm...then there is Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah."

"Leah? My best friend?"

"She's the only female wolf ever known."

"Oh. Wow. So, what are you telling me this for?"

Now for the hard part.

"Oh...you can't tell anyone. Only elders and imprints can know. Imprints are when we find love at first sight. They are our soul mates. We want to always protect them and we want to be everything to them. They become the one thing that keep us attatched to our humanity and to the earth itself."

"So...did you imprint on me Paul?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean...Jacob did you imprint on Bella?"

"I did," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Good."

"Rachel...what do you think?"

"Well...I'm still confused about the wolf thing. And the imprint thing is kind of hard to swallow."

"Rachel, I promise. I will always love you. I may not be the most sensative of the guys, but you will always be number one. Just give me a chance."

"Somehow...I believe you. You will always be there for me. It's in your eyes."

"I will."

And then she kissed me. I heard Jake groan before completely getting lost in the most perfect woman on this planet.

What a wonderful world.

* * *

**Okay. How did you like it? It was one of the longest chapters I have ever written considering I wrote it by hand first. Hope you like. I think the next chapter will be from Leah's POV. Reviews are like magic...they more I get the fast a chapter you get! :)**

BTW Here are the lyrics:

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white  
the bright blessed day  
the dark sacred night  
and I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"

I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
and I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin' "I love you"

I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

[Instrumental]

All the colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin' "I love you"

I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world  
Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world


	3. Soulmate

**I know I haven't been having regular updates. I still don't have a computer. And I feel bad for posting this when I haven't updated my other story in forever. Oh well. Hope you like! Based on the song "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield.**

_Leah POV_

Everything feels so…stupid right now. Slowly the whole pack is imprinting. Jake, Quil, Jared, Sam…and now Paul. I have finally made peace with Sam and Emily and now this bullshit happens. Am I destined to be alone just as I am destined to be the only female in the pack? Did the spirits have a soul mate for me? I know the guys are getting tired of me being "bitchy" but I can't help it. My mind is always being filled with thoughts of their undying love towards their imprints. Damn…If I have someone, I wish he would just scream at me. Even if we were complete opposites, it wouldn't matter. Maybe "the one" is someone I know…probably not. The only way someone will love me now is if I imprint. And that will probably never happen.

"Hey Leah."

It was Embry.

"What are you doing up here?"

I was at the top of the cliffs.

"I come up here to think."

"Me too. What's wrong, Leah?"

I don't know what was going on with me but I wanted to tell him. Maybe he would understand. He hasn't imprinted.

"I don't know. Paul just imprinted. Paul…of all people. Why hasn't it happened to me?"

"Leah…it hasn't happened to me either."

"But it will. I doubt it will for me. I thought everyone had a soulmate…so why am I alone? I need something permanent. I want someone to love me."

"Stop. Please. I don't understand why you are feeling like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometime, I wonder if imprinting is all it's cracked up to be. I want to be able to chose who I love."

"No one would ever choose me. Not without imprinting."

He just didn't understand. He hadn't been broken by someone.

"I figured you would hate imprinting."

"I did. Until it seemed to hold a promise…I just want someone who loves me unconditionally and without holding back. Some one who will always be there."

"I don't need it."

* * *

**The next chapter is from Embry's POV. It will continue what he has to say. Hope you like. Gives some view into Leah. I personally like Leah and think she was dealt a bad hand. So, I want her to be happy.**

**Here are the lyrics:**

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone


	4. Say All I Need

_**Alright. I have the next chapter...which is just a continuation of the last one. I just felt like it needed to be from Embry's POV. Based on song called "Say (All I Need)" by OneRepublic. I suggest listening to it because it's an awesome song.**_

_Embry POV_

"What do you need?"

"You are trying to fill a void in your life with some unfulfilled promise. Leah, you are so lonely. You need to let go of all you hold. Don't you get it? I'm sorry, I know Sam imprinted on Emily and left you broken hearted, but what about me? Do you think I don't know hurt? Damn, I don't know who my father is. How do you think that makes me feel? And to know that any of the pack brothers could be my real brother is hard to wrap my mind around. I wish I knew which one, though. Maybe then I would feel like I had a family outside the pack."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I had never seen Leah this vulnerable before and it broke my heart. I needed to teach her how to live without the pain. How to let it all go and just be free.

"How do you do it? How do you disguise the pain?"

"I don't. I've forgiven and let it go."

"How?"

"All I need is the air I breathe and somewhere to rest. Being a wolf is our fate. I know you had a hard time dealing with that, but accept it. Let it free you. I will ask Sam to let us patrol together. I will help you. And by helping you, I will help the pack."

"Thank you."

"Hey Leah…I know that Sam was your first love and all…but do you think you can ever find it better than you had it?"

"I don't know…" she said completely breaking down.

"I do."

"Yeah? What do you think?"

"You will. And he won't take you for granted. You deserve it. You are a beautiful woman. You have a beautiful soul…just don't be afraid to show it."

I know that with my help Leah would find everything she needed.

"Thanks Embry. You're not so bad after all."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review please? I adore them!**

**Lyrics like always:**

Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Whenever the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it


	5. You Picked Me

****

I know what y'all are thinking. Two updates in one day? Yes! I already had this written in my notebook...soooo there ya go! Plus I'm at my boyfriend's on his computer...and he's at tutoring getting ready for this Cal3 final. Sucks for him. And so I am typing and watching the Suns and the Spurs. GO SPURS GO! This chapter was based on the song "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy. I recommend this song. It's so good.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Today is the last day of summer. I really don't want summer to end but since when did mother nature listen to me? Tomorrow is my first day of senior year. I shouldn't be worried, but I am. Alice told me that Edward requested they did not attend Forks High School. He wanted to stay close by in case something happened but he did not want to go through a whole year seeing me. So, Alice and Edward were going to be attending Port Angeles. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper already "graduated" this past year so they would just be hanging around the house. I don't know how I feel about Edward and Alice not going to school. I almost feel offended yet relieved at the same time. Jacob was ecstatic about it.

Sometimes, Jake can be overprotective. He has Seth starting at Forks High this year. I asked Jake why he didn't just go to school with me if he was that worried but he said he has too much to do on the reservation. Since Seth is the youngest pack member, he has the least amount of responsibility and the pack didn't need him as much. I just can't tell Seth that.

I am on the beach waiting for Jake now. My Jake. I still can't get over everything that has happened. From me saying "I love you" to him realizing he imprinted on me. Sure, we had to go through Edward coming back, motorcycle accidents and Jake's amnesia. However, I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jake," I say leaning into him as he wrapped his warm arms around me. He was so strong; I felt so safe in his arms.

"You look so lost in thought. What's up honey? What are you thinking about?"

Jake knew me so well. Better than anyone.

"Just thinking about us."

"Well…now that is one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too," I say with a soft laugh.

"Anything in particular about us?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just amazed that from the very beginning you knew we should be together. When we first started hanging out and even after you went wolf-"

"Went wolf?" he asked with a snicker.

"You know what I mean. I'm trying to be serious here Jake!"

"Ok…I know…go on."

"Well, I was like…an apple on the top of a tree. I was so hard to reach. But you did. You were patiently trying to get to me. And you did. We're the perfect fit. And now you're mine. All mine. You blow me away. I hope you know that."

"Bells…I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for picking me."

"Bells…you should know by now I didn't pick you. It was more than that. It was inevitable. So, thank you for picking me."

I snuggled in closer to the man behind me. He is my everything, the love of my life.

"Ready for school tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want summer to end. I won't be able to see you as much, Bells. It kills me to not be able to protect you."

"Seth will be there. He's so excited not to have to go to the reservation school anymore."

"Ha. I know. He'll see you more than me," he says in a whiny voice.

"Stop. You know we'll be together after school as long as you don't have to patrol. And, you can always sneak into my room after Charlie falls asleep."

I loved when Jake stayed the night. He just holds me until I fall asleep. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I get certain desires and I know Jake does. But, we are waiting until we are both completely ready. I know he is ready, considering he is already physically mature, but I feel like we should at least wait until we have a place of our own.

"Bella? Where is your head? And what are you thinking about?"

I feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I really don't want him to know I was thinking about sex.

"Nothing…sorry."

"You're a horrible liar. It must have been good to get that color in your cheeks," he says with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up Jake."

"Oh Bells…I love you."

"I love you too."

****

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. More things will be happening soon. So, Review and I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks.**

**Here are the lyrics:**

**One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine**

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me


	6. High School Never Ends

**Jeeze it's been forever huh? Well, I got my laptop working again so I should be able to update regularly! Yay! I hope y'all are still interested! Thanks!

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

For the rest of my existence it's always going to be like this. Today was the first day of school in Port Angeles. It's our senior year. Again. Well, at least for Alice and me. Rose, Emmett and Jasper have "graduated" and are "off to college." In reality Jasper and Emmett are probably playing NCAA 2011 (yeah we got it early...we're immortal vampires...we have connections) and Rose is probably tinkering with her new Mustang.

I walk in with Alice and everyone is staring. Like always. It's always the same. There are the girls who will give it to anyone, the guys who are total jerks and the ones who will always be labeled nerds. The only things that do change are the faces and what's cool to wear. And after a while the faces look alike and the trends just recycle over and over. I've seen it all.

"Hello. I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you."

I read "Caroline's" mind and saw that she actually didn't think I was amazing looking. Turns out she plays for the other team as her thoughts were all about Alice. Jasper would get a good kick out of that this afternoon.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward. We're seniors."

"Well, follow me and I'll show you to the office."

We followed Caroline to the office and got our classes. It was always the same. I much preferred when I could go to college. At least there was a multiple of classes I could chose from. Here, it was always the same. Boring. And even after a year or two of college I always had to go back to high school. We would move and start over. Under some new name. The good thing is because we "transfered" from Forks High we could keep the same name for now.

Alice and I didn't have the same classes until lunch so we say our goodbyes and split up. She happily bounced to her first period art class. Alice was always happy. I think it's because of her horrible past. I know I always say that no one deserves this life, but at least Alice can know what things look like. Her human life was horrible and she deserves to know the good things in life. That must be why she is always so happy to go to high school over and over.

I head into Advanced English 4. Everyone looks up at me and I hand my slip to the teacher so she can sign it. It's quite annoying to hear all the jealous and threatened thoughts of the guys and all the girls thinking how amazing I am. I only want Bella and it can't happen. None of these girls can hold a candle to her.

I take my seat and a very shy girl is sitting next to me. She looks over and tells me her name is Candice. She seems alright and her thoughts are very pure so I just smile at her and introduce myself.

Even though this is a reprieve from the girls who want to jump me, it's still the same. I can still read her mind. Damn this existence.

* * *

**This was based on the song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. Lyrics below:**

**HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!**

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  



	7. Starstrukk

**Another update! Hope you like it. It's from the awesome Seth's POV. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Seth POV_

School at Forks was nothing like school on the reservation. These girls were amazing looking. Not that our girls aren't it's just...these girls wear the shortest skirts and lowest cut shirts. I can't help but be a bit amazed at the girls. I'm walking with Bella and she doesn't look like them. One girl just passed as and oh my gosh. Her jeans were so tight and I swear those were double d's. I'm in Heaven and Hell at the exact same time. And it was okay for me to look. I hadn't imprinted.

I wanted to bite my knuckles at all the girls. Anything to keep me from whistling or doing something stupid. Bella wasn't even paying attention to me so I didn't have to worry about my wandering eye. It's not like she'd really care. She'd probably call me a pig and tell me to stop hanging out with Paul. Even though, now that he imprinted on Rachel, he's not that guy anymore. It's really surprising.

"And this is the office," I heard Bella say as I was shaken out of fantasy land.

"Okay..."

"Go pick up your class list and meet me back here. I'll show you where your classes are."

I nodded my head and walked inside. The lady at the desk handed me my schedule and a paper and told me to return the other paper after all my teachers had signed it. I agreed and walked back out of the office and to Bella. She took the class list and started showing me around.

I didn't pay attention to her at all. All the girls finally noticed me and man were they giving me appreciative looks. The guys didn't seem to happy though.

"Hey Bella, did you ditch Jake and go after one of his friends or what?" one guy came up and asked Bella.

She looked at him like she could punch him.

"No. Jake and I are very much together. This is Seth. He's a freshman this year."

"Hi, Seth. I'm Mike."

"Hi."

"You look very big for a fish."

This guy was so annoying. No wonder Jake didn't really like him.

"It's just something in the water down at La Push," Bella answered and pulled me away.

"Sorry about him, Seth, he's kind of always had a crush on me. And then Edward came along and Mike lost interest and then Edward left and he was back on me again. Then Jake came and that's the end of that. His girlfriend, Jessica, doesn't really like me because of it."

"He's a nerd," was all I could say.

"You're right. He is," Bella agreed as she laughed.

"Okay, so I guess to my first class...Algebra 1. Fun I get to start with math."

"Yeah get going Seth. I have to get to Advanced Biology. See you at lunch," she said and turned to walk away.

I made my way to math and handed my slip to the teacher who signed it and told me to take a seat anywhere. I sat in the back since even sitting I was so tall and waited for the rest of the class to come in.

I wasn't disappointed at the girls who entered. I could look all I wanted. I wasn't imprinted. Oh no...and love isn't a word that I throw around easily so these girls will never get confused. Oh yeah...I'm so glad Jake made me come here.

* * *

**Hope you like it and review! Based on song "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3**

**Lyrics:**

**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles),**

****

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce


	8. Bouncing off the Ceiling

**Here's the update y'all have all been waiting for. Sorry it's not sooner but my laptop is OFFICIALLY dead. There is no coming back to life for it now. I'll update when I can :) Thanks!**

_Bella POV_

It's been a week. A whole week of school and I am already behind. Such a great way to start senior year. And during class I just dream. I sit there and fantasize about Jake. What I was going to do with him after class, what he was going to look like in his tuxedo when we eventually get married, even how he was going to be as a dad. I wish he had come here instead of Seth. Don't get me wrong, Seth is awesome. He, however, just was not my Jake.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Bella, you need to pay attention. I was asking you about our Bill of Rights."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Brown."

"Senioritis already kicking in?"

"It won't happen again."

"It better not," he said as he turned back to the lecture. Thank God he forgot about the question he was asking me.

I was so embarrassed. I looked down and I saw a note on my desk. No doubt from Angela.

_Jake?_

She knew me all too well.

_Yeah. It's ridiculous…_

_Nah, he's hot!_

_He's mine!_

_I know! You're very lucky. Lauren and Jessica are so jealous it's annoying. And Mike wants to kick his butt. Too bad Jake's a giant._

_Lauren and Jessica are dumb. And Mike doesn't stand a chance._

Finally the bell rang and I was released from my last class.

I walked to my locker to put away books and get out any I needed for homework over the weekend.

"Bella! Ready to go home?"

"Hey Seth. Yeah. I'm assuming by 'home' you mean Jake's."

"Yeah. Where else would we go?"

"Very true. Let's go."

We walked out of school and I immediately noticed all the girls checking Seth out. It was funny when they didn't know he was a freshman but not it is just sad.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to my truck.

"Jeeze, Bella, in a rush are we?"

"I'm just glad it's the weekend."

"No. You want to see Jake. Even though I know he was with you all night. Just like he is everynight."

I felt the blush on my cheeks as I reached over and slapped Seth on the arm.

"Next time, use a crowbar, Bella."

**Oh Seth... :) Song used for this chapter is: Bouncing off the Ceiling by A*Teens...lyrics below :)**

Upsidedown

My Grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in History  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together

I don't know why-iy-iy  
but dreamin's all i do-do  
I won't get by-iy-iy on mere imagination

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin'  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you (to you)

My teach, she says to concentrate  
So what his name was peter the great  
And Kings and Queens will have to wait  
'cause I don't have forever  
I wish that I-iy-iy could walk right up to you-you  
Each time I try-iy-iy the same old hesitation

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin'  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you(to you)

Somehow,someway you will love me to  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

hahahahaha

yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to  
and I'll go crazy if I can't next to  
and I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you


End file.
